


Cosas que doy por sentado

by laurel_snart



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Angry Magnus, Happy Ending, M/M, Magnus y Raph es igual a padre e hijo, Sad, Sad with a Happy Ending, Simon puede ser un idiota, heartbroken Raphael
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-22
Updated: 2017-08-22
Packaged: 2018-12-18 12:08:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,671
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11874066
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/laurel_snart/pseuds/laurel_snart
Summary: Traducción de Things I took for granted, escrito por Kalifa.Raphael aparece llorando en el apartamento de Magnus y el brujo lo consuela. Luego llama a Simon para que arregle sus equivocaciones, y ambos vampiros parecen enamorarse una vez más.





	Cosas que doy por sentado

**Author's Note:**

> This translation is for Kalifa. Thank you for letting me translate it sweetie!!! Y para aquellos que se lo estén preguntando, hablo inglés y español, así que siéntanse libres de comentar en ambos idiomas.  
> ¡¡Espero les guste!!  
> Hope you like it!!
> 
> Disclaimer: los personajes y el trabajo no me pertenecen.

_" Agradece que tu hermana no recuerde quién o qué eres. Porque si lo hiciera, te odiaría"._

 

El tono enojado de la voz de Simon hacía eco en los oídos de Raphael mientras caminaba lentamente hacia el único lugar donde sabía que sería bienvenido. El loft de Magnus se hallaba cerca, sus luces aún encendidas le dieron al vampiro un poco de esperanza de que al menos una persona se preocuparía por él en ese momento. Podía sentirse a sí mismo temblando de adentro hacia afuera, y a pesar de que técnicamente los vampiros no podían sentir frío, temblaba a la vez que sentía hielo creciendo dentro de él. Conocía demasiado bien ese sentimiento ya que solía señalar que estaba a punto de tener un quiebre. Normalmente se hubiera escondido en su cuarto en el hotel, esperando hasta que pudiera recomponerse de nuevo, pero no podía hacerlo esta vez. Necesitaba ser capaz de dejarlo salir aunque fuera solo esta vez, necesitaba ser escuchado por alguien a quien en realidad le importara. Y a veces, Raphael pensaba que Magnus era el único que lo hacía. 

_" Agradece que tu hermana no recuerde quién o qué eres. Porque si lo hiciera, te odiaría"._

 

Hizo una mueca y abrió la puerta del loft. Honestamente no confiaba en sus piernas lo suficiente como para tomar las escaleras, pero como no había elevador, tampoco le quedaba opción. Hizo su camino escaleras arriba de manera torpe, deteniéndose cuando su mundo daba vueltas de manera alarmante. Su mano sostenía la barandilla de manera tan fuerte que sus nudillos y sus dedos se tornaron blancos. Su cabeza y su cuerpos dolían, y el hecho de que la odiosa oración de Simon se repitiera en su mente una y otra vez no estaba ayudando. Raphael apretó sus dientes y cerró sus ojos un momento, lo que fue un error ya que tropezó y cayó, el golpe en su frente contra las escaleras dejándolo desorientado. Se sentía enfermo y podía oír su corazón latiendo a pesar de que no podía ser posible. ¡Dios, que bien le vendría una cama!. Todo lo que quería hacer era recostarse y dormir, posiblemente por la eternidad. Tal vez la voz se iría... y con ella los sentimientos que deseaba nunca haber tenido. Temblando terriblemente, gruñó mientras se levantaba del suelo, casi gateando los últimos escalones antes de por fin,  _por fin_ , llegar a la puerta de Magnus. Su agudo sentido del oído le hizo posible escuchar al brujo moviéndose alrededor de su departamento, y Raphael gimoteó de dolor al tocar. Hubo silencio antes de que unos pasos se acercaran, y cuando la puerta se abrió, el vampiro hizo su mejor esfuerzo para mantener las lágrimas a raya. La cara de Magnus apareció e inmediatamente cambió su expresión molesta a una de preocupación. 

\- ¿Raphael, qué-? 

-  _Papá -_ masculló el muchacho y cayó en los brazos del brujo, hundiendo su rostro en la brillante camisa antes de que no pudiera seguir conteniendo las lágrimas. Con esas terribles palabras jugando en su mente y el dolor que sentía en su cuerpo, empezó a sollozar y afianzó su agarre alrededor del cuello de Bane. - Papá, por favor, ayúdame. - lloró suavemente y los ojos de Magnus se agrandaron. Sus brazos se enroscaron alrededor del vampiro roto y lo sostuvo cerca, cuidadosamente llevándolo hacia el sofá y dejando que la puerta se cerrara detrás de ellos. Lentamente se sentó y esperó que Raphael se colocara junto a él, pero el más joven de los dos no lo dejó ir y prácticamente cayó en su regazo con su cara aún escondida. Los fuertes sollozos que estaban resonando a través del cuarto rompían el corazón de Magnus, y empezó a tratar de calmar al hombre, o mejor aún, el chico entre sus brazos.

\- Shh pequeño - murmuró - Aquí estoy. Aquí estoy. Déjalo salir. 

Y Raphael así lo hizo.

 

Lágrimas corrían por sus mejillas, la sangre goteando en su chaqueta. El corte en su frente, producto de su caída unos momentos antes, se había abierto por el constante movimiento y también sangraba, haciéndolo parecer aun más desastroso. Sollozos lamentables y gimoteos ahogados se escapaban de sus labios a la vez que sus dedos casi se clavaban en la espalda de Magnus. El brujo solo apretó sus brazos alrededor de su... su hijo mientras esperaba que se tranquilizara. 

\- Papá, yo- yo no sé que hacer - lloriqueó, calmándose lentamente pero sin moverse en lo más mínimo. 

\- ¿Sobre qué pequeño?.

\- Sobre Simon. Él... él... ya n-no sé - otro sollozo. - Todo lo que quería era ayudarlo a acostumbrarse, ¿por qué me está lastimando? ¿Qué hice mal desde el principio? !Lo ayudé, lo entrené, incluso me h-hice su amigo de alguna manera papá! Y luego me traiciona a mis espaldas, todo por una e-estúpida Shadowhunter... y ahora se alía con... con ella - mitad sollozó, mitad siseó - y ellos a-amenazan a Rosa. - Rosa.

_" Agradece que tu hermana no recuerde quién o qué eres."_

\- Simon dijo que debería estar feliz de que... de que ella no me recordara. P-porque- si lo hiciera ... 

_"Porque si lo hiciera, te odiaría"_

 

\- Me o-odiaría. ¡Ella me odia papá, me odia, me odia, me odia! - Magnus solo podía observar en shock mientras los gimoteos de Raphael continuaban. - Me odia...

¡¿Qué había hecho Simon!?. Magnus levantó a Raphael para poder verlo a la cara, tristeza invadiéndolo al ver las sangrientas lágrimas deslizándose por sus mejillas. Su niño estaba roto de tantas maneras, pero el día de hoy había bastado para quebrar la última resistencia en él, la última parte que se defendió de todo lo que le habían arrojado. Ni siquiera Raphael Santiago podía luchar para siempre, a pesar de lo que los demás pensaban. 

\- Ella no te odia pequeño - habló suave pero firmemente el brujo. - Te ama a pesar de que no pueda recordarte como su hermano. Si lo hiciera, sería la mujer más agradecida del mundo. Conozco a Rosa. Lo que Simon dijo estuvo mal y tienes que creerme cuando digo que hiciste lo que debías al momento de su traición. No podemos cambiar eso ya, pero necesitas dejar de atormentarte, no es bueno para ti. Hablaremos de esto luego pero antes necesitas descansar. Parece que no has dormido en décadas -. Una suave risa escapó de la boca del brujo cuando Raphael se acurrucó contra él. Le recordó el pasado, cuando había conocido al ahora líder del clan de vampiros, quien en ese momento solo era un chico asustado, determinado a volver a ver a su familia sin importar el costo. 

\- ¿Tú me odias papá? - Raphael murmuró de repente, aparentemente medio dormido mientras sus ojos continuaban cerrándose; la pregunta fue otra sorpresa para Magnus.

\- ¿Qué? Por supuesto que no pequeño. Nunca podría odiarte. ¿Por qué piensas eso? - respondió acariciando con suavidad el cabello del vampiro, quitando el gel de sus rulos. 

\- Isabelle - fue todo lo que obtuvo como respuesta, y su corazón se estrujó al pensar en aquella peligrosa situación en la cual él no había ayudado. 

\- Todo eso está en el pasado chiquitín, y ya no tienes que preocuparte. Aquí estoy y te amo, aunque a veces puedas ser un poco imbécil - sonrió suavemente ante la queda risita que Raphael dejó salir - Siempre te amaré pequeño. Eres como un hijo para mi y eso jamás va a cambiar. Y ahora... duerme-. Pequeñas chispas azules giraban alrededor del lugar, relajando al vampiro de forma instantánea y provocando que sus párpados se cerraran, el murmullo de un " _También te amo"_  apenas audible. Magnus sonrió, aguardando a que Raphael cayera en un profundo sueño contra su pecho antes de pararse cuidadosamente y sacar su teléfono. Marcó el número de Simon mientras miraba los puntos rojos de las lágrimas ya secas en las mejillas del líder del clan. 

 

 

# # # # # # 

\- Lewis, si no vienes ahora mismo, te arrastraré hasta aquí y encenderé tu trasero en llamas mientras estoy en eso. Apúrate. 

\- ... M-Magnus, qué... ¿hola? ¡¿Hola?!

 

# # # # # #

Por una vez Simon utilizó un portal y ahora se encontraba parado frente al loft de Magnus, jadeando pesadamente a pesar de que no lo necesitaba. La llamada lo había hecho sentir terrible - mayormente porque le gustaba su trasero justo donde estaba, _pero también porque había quedado claro que hizo enojar al brujo de alguna manera._

\- Deja de acechar en las sombras y ya entra - bufó el indonesio a la vez que abría la puerta con magia. Su ceño estaba fruncido y sus ojos entrecerrados.

\- ¿Magnus, qué hice? - preguntó Simon de manera directa, siguiéndolo a la sala... donde por poco colapsa. Allí, yaciendo en el sofá, luciendo débil y frágil, con puntos rojos en el rostro, estaba Raphael. El novato jadeó al ver lo vulnerable que el normalmente compuesto y reservado líder vampiro parecía, acurrucándose en el sillón, al parecer en busca de calor. Magnus caminó con rapidez hacia él y susurró confortables palabras de consuelo al oído del latino, acariciando sus cabellos y besando su frente.

\- ¿Qué... qué ocurrió? - preguntó susurrando Lewis. Los sentimientos de odio e ira hacia Raphael habían sido reemplazados con preocupación y confusión, un poco de miedo apareciendo cuando el brujo volvió a mirarlo.

\- Tú.

\- ¿Qué?. 

 - ¡Tú lo quebraste Simon! - gritó Magnus, dando rienda suelta a su rabia - ¡Él no hizo nada más que ayudarte una y otra vez, y todo lo que hiciste fue usarlo y traicionarlo sin siquiera un simple "Gracias"!¡Piénsalo mejor la próxima vez que hieras a una de las pocas personas de mi pasado que aún me quedan!¡¿Y luego te unes a Isabelle, quien cree que puede hacer con los Subterráneos lo que quiera, para amenazar a su hermana?!. Rosa es la única persona de su familia que todavía no ha muerto, es literalmente la cosa más importante en su oscura y muerta vida, ¡¿en qué demonios estaban pensando cuando la amenazaron?!¡Pensé que tú y especialmente Isabelle eran mejor que eso!¡¿ Los Shadowhunters te cambiaron tanto o simplemente eres estúpido?!.

Silencio. Simon no había movido un músculo, y en su lugar, una expresión vacía adornaba su rostro y sus ojos iban desde Magnus hacia Raphael quien no parecía estar despierto, incluso después de que los gritos terminaran. No, el líder del clan se seguía viendo como si no hubiera dormido en años y, a excepción del temblor de sus dedos, se encontraba completamente ido. Lentamente caminó hacia él, posando suavemente una mano en la mejilla del mexicano. La sangre estaba seca, pero en su nariz el olor aún era demasiado fuerte y podía sentir la tristeza y la desesperanza del vampiro mayor. Y de repente, su inerte corazón pareció romperse en pedazos. Mirando hacia atrás notó todas las cosas que le había hecho a Raphael sin pensarlo dos veces. Cayó sobre sus rodillas junto al sofá, una lágrima sangrienta cayendo por su mejilla. 

La  _traición._ Constantemente  _boicoteando_ a los de su clase por los  _Shadowhunters_. Pidiendo ayuda sin dar nada a cambio. Poniéndolos en peligro.  _Amenazar_ a Rosa. Los tristes y vacíos ojos de Raphael,  _decepcionados,_ fijos en él. 

\- Oh Dio... - susurró, tomando las temblorosas manos del vampiro dormido entre las suyas - Oh Dio... Raphael... yo... lo siento tanto. ¡¿En qué estaba pensando?!. ¡Soy... terrible!¡Soy horrible!. 

No hubo movimiento. Simon sollozó quedamente, y luego respiró hondo. 

\- Lamento que hayas tenido que pasar por esto. No sé que hacer para compensártelo,  _si es que puedo._ Fui una horrible, horrible persona para ti y para el clan, y en todo este tiempo no me di cuenta porque estaba muy ocupado siguiendo a Clary ciegamente hacia cada peligro posible. Sé que buscabas protegerme luego de mi conversión y jamás pensé que fuera tu culpa el que yo hubiera muerto la primera vez. Nunca te culpé por lo que pasó, pero tampoco te agradecí que me ayudaras. Podrías haberme ignorado, podrías haber abandonado mi cuerpo en el hotel o destrozarlo, podrías haberte ahorrado todo este dolor y dejar que Camille me matara cuando nos conocimos. No era tu deber salvarme, pero lo hiciste porque querías. Creo que esa fue la única vez que te dí las gracias por algo. Lo lamento tanto Raph: la traición, lo que ocurrió luego de eso, tu hermana..jamás la hubiera lastimado, lo juro. Todo fue idea de Izzy, pero no intentaré negar que tuve parte en ella. Rosa es una mujer maravillosa, tan bondadosa y hermosa... justo como su hermano. 

Presionó sus labios contra la frente de Raphael. 

\- Te equivocaste Raph. Tú no eres un monstruo, claro que no. Pero yo sí. En una retorcida y terrible manera, lo soy. 

Los sollozos de Simon se habían detenido durante su monólogo, pero las lágrimas seguían cayendo suavemente por su rostro. Un jadeo se escapó de entre sus labios cuando la mano de Raphael le dio un suave apretón a la suya. Observó como lentamente los bellos ojos marrones se abrían, mirándolo con mucho dolor y tristeza pero también con comprensión y perdón. También notó otra emoción que no lograba identificar. 

\- No eres un monstruo novato - la grave voz que amaba (¿espera, qué?) habló, los orbes brillando.

\- Si lo soy, pero no me dí cuenta hasta ahora.

Las cejas de Raphael se fruncieron e inclinó la cabeza hacia un lado, todavía luciendo pequeño y débil, aunque parecía que la curiosidad había aparecido en su mirada. Parecía querer que Simon continuara con lo que fuera que hubiera empezado. Y el polluelo no planeaba decepcionarlo esta vez. 

\- Sé que odias cuando balbuceo, pero ahora necesito que me escuches. Jamás seré capaz de explicar lo arrepentido que estoy por todo lo que yo y los demás te hicimos pasar. Y sé que nunca podré compensártelo pero... ¡quiero intentar! No tienes que dejarme volver al hotel, claro que no, ni yo haría eso y tampoco volvería porque sé que no lo merezco, pero déjame probarte que puedo ser un vampiro. Cuando era parte del clan, solías decirme que si entrenaba duro, un día me volvería más poderoso que muchos otros, pero en ese entonces yo solo escuchaba a Clary y a los Shadowhunters. Traté de verte como mi abductor en lugar de hacerlo como a alguien que se interesaba por mí cuando me transformé. Clary se preocupaba por su mejor amigo, pero ya no era como ella y tampoco volveré a serlo. Acepté eso hace mucho tiempo, o al menos en lo profundo de mi ser. Lo lamento Raphael. Jamás lastimaría a tu hermana, pero ahora veo que el plan de Izzy estaba mal, muy mal y me siento horrible por eso. Sé que no puedes perdonarme, pero quiero que sepas que me arrepiento de lo que hice. Ya no voy a seguir actuando como un cachorro cuando se refiere a Clary y los cazadores. Como dijiste, solo se preocupan por nosotros cuando pueden beneficiarse por ello. Lamento no haberlo visto antes. - Simon terminó pero no se atrevió a mirar el rostro del líder del clan, pero luego de un momento la curiosidad pudo más y trabó la mirada con la del más pequeño. El vampiro mayor parecía sorprendido y lo observaba con los ojos bien abiertos, claramente no había esperado eso. Y luego algo increíble ocurrió. 

Raphael sonrió.

 

 

 

Su mano se posó sobre el hombro de Simon, aún débil y temblorosa, y le dio un gentil apretón. 

\- Es bueno saber que al fin te aceptaste tal como eras novato. Escucha, sé que no puedo perdonarte ahora, y tú también lo sabes pero... podemos trabajar en eso. Trabajaremos en todo si tú quieres. Necesitas ganarte mi confianza y necesito ser capaz de conocerte a través de ello. Esta vez no puede ser de un solo lado Lewis, también tienes que estar dispuesto, o de otro modo no va a funcionar. -  Raphael esperó una respuesta, sintiendo que su corazón volvería a latir en cualquier momento. 

Simon le devolvió la sonrisa con los ojos brillantes. Y en ese momento, ambos supieron que estarían bien. Algún día, volverían a estar bien. 

 

Magnus los observaba con una pequeña sonrisa, y silenciosamente hizo una apuesta consigo mismo sobre cuánto les tomaría para enamorarse de nuevo, cuando estaba claro que jamás habían dejado ir al otro.  
  
  



End file.
